1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the device for depositing a prefolded continuous web of paper in a paper stacker.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to provide a prefolded continuous web of paper which has fold lines or edges spaced therealong at specific uniform intervals, which are called form lengths. Typically, such paper is fed through a high-speed printer and then layered in zig-zag fashion on a deposit surface for stacking.
The stacking operation of prefolded paper being delivered from the printer is highly prone to disruptions. For example, it often occurs that a fold line in the paper is smoothed as it is directed through the printer, such that the web of paper does not properly deposit in zig-zag fashion but rather is placed onto the depositing surface in a disordered manner. A similar effect occurs when air cushions form under the individual paper sheet layers during stacking which deflect the following web sheets in an incorrect direction. In instances where a form length guide wall device is used to position the paper stack, the paper web may overshoot the guide wall and lead to wave-like buldges in the stack which disrupts the stacking process. Another frequent cause for disruption in the stacking process is that the fold edges of the stacked paper do not properly fold over in a clinging fashion, such that the fold edge portions of the stack swell upward in a disorderly manner.
When stacking disruptions occur, it is necessary to interrupt the further feeding of paper into the stacker and to have a service person manually correct the disruption, which is costly and represents a considerable expenditure of time. Thus, it has been a problem in the art to provide a stacking device which guarantees a proper depositing of prefolded paper. One such stacking device is shown in German O.S. 26 34 300 in which a paper deposit device is disclosed utilizing two blowers for directing pressurized air onto the opposed fold edges of the paper stack. By this arrangement, fold edges of the uppermost sheet of the paper stack are pressed downward to provide a uniform stack pile. This assembly, however, has not been found to be completely satisfactory.
The present invention is directed to an inventive arrangement for stacking a prefolded continuous web of paper in a paper stacker which is substantially free of feed deposit disruptions.